User talk:ToaRua
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:DamekTohunga.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 06:02, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kongu and MNOG stuff (Sigh) At least let me explain something before you rush-edit. Not every info in MNOG are consider canon (as MNOG was created by Templar Studios). When MNOG was completed and released in 2001, the Bionicle story team did not approve the game's storyline as canon (although the fans consider it canon). Greg Farshtey earlier had stated that most of the elements of the game were non-canon, however Greg had allowed (probably either after discussing about the game with the Bionicle story team again or he decided it himself after being pressured by the Bionicle fans) a few to be later accepted back as canon...such as: Pewku being a "taxi crab", Matoran Matoro's Kanohi Akaku had a built-in "zoom" feature, and Toa Mata Gali's mental link with the former chronicler Takua. But, anything else in the game were still consider non-canon. Anyways, about the Kongu article...I understand that Kongu can be a mapmaker since he was a chute monitor in Le-Metru. I do not know if the info on the Mcdonalds 2001 posters are still consider canon (as I explained earlier that there was a lawsuit filed against The Lego Company/The LEGO Group by the Maori Tribe which forced LEGO to changed certain names and alter a bit of the 2001 storyline.). Also I can not find any evidence (atm) that he was a Weaver (as it's a job applying only to Ga-Matoran). Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 07:58, May 26, 2013 (UTC) The info from MNOG on most of the articles in here were either approved the Bionicle story team and/or Greg Farshtey via the old BZ Powers website back then. Also please be careful to not to copy anything from Biosector01 since we had issues (in the past) with having the same articles as them. Also I'm moving your images to MNOG gallery as we can't have large images on articles (because it will lag the loading of the article on certain electronic devices like Android phones or Apple i-Pod products.) Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 08:15, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm going to leave those articles be for now (no point of continuing on this topic) and just continue moving your images. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 08:26, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Ahkmou article Which book and what page number did it say about Ahkmou's memories of Metru Nui? Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 23:23, June 6, 2013 (UTC)